Proud
by Aabysinyaa
Summary: Someone has something to say. This is an old fic that i just got a chance to finish. I don't really write for anime any more.


The Storm and The Approval

When Sesshomaru's eyes greeted the sun in the morning he had smelt the rain in the distance and even heard the thunder at the very edge of his hearing range, he had assumed they were safe, even with his human ward slowing them down to a minimal pace.

He hadn't thought that the storm was coming on fast than he realized.

Or that it was so bad he would be unable to see more than a few yard before him once the rain belted down on them, instantly soaking them all.

Or even that he would be, in such a state, unable to find shelter for his fragile girl-child ward.

Though that became obvious quite soon.

The sound of the rain was a roar that engulfed his senses, his delicate eardrums were being raped by the sound and he fought to keep his face from forming an pained grimace, it formed a wall of white that wouldn't allow his eyes focus. The annoying ting of the rain on his armor an incessant ticking that was like a clock reminding him his time was short to find a safe place to den.

A clash of thunder screamed through his ears and he couldn't with hold the small growl of pain and accompanying grimace. Rin tugged at his hakama clearly wanting out of the rain.

He had to agree with her.

Looking down at her he took in her disheveled appearance, soaked, well, everything. her hair clung to her face and the bottom half of her kimono was muddied and dark. her skin was pale and she was shivering, what could he do?

Even Jaken looked to be suffering from the exposure.

If only he could think, the buzz of sound around him was affecting his mind.

He was becoming, in effect, obsolete at the moment. His lip up-turned at the thought,what could he use to keep her warm?

Then it hit him, he was glad he wasn't this stupid all the time.

She'd never seen him like this before though, would she be scared? It was a silly thought to have, especially when this could save her life but he hesitated still.

His own stupidity was making him angry and he made a quick decision, he changed, over tipping slightly at his shift in weight and missing limb.

Heaving himself into a shake he expelled what felt like tons of water from his fur. Looking down he saw Rin staring up at him, mouth open, catching raindrops. Her doey brown eyes widened to the point where they could have fallen out.

He growled a little at her, though it was meant to be comforting it only seemed to cause more trouble. Her shivering worsened and he could vaguely hear her heart rate increase over the dull roar of the rain. As slowly and calmly as he had ever done before he lowered himself down, worry spiking through him momentarily as his awkward decent was hampered by his missing leg, some days made him wish he could curse Inuyasha into the soil. His fear of crushing Rin frightened him in that moment more than he was willing to admit.

Finally his heavy body was lowered till it splayed out on the ground, rather more like a house sized puppy than a cold inu-youkai. Well, at least a two story house sized puppy, but really, currently his sized doesn't matter.

Rin took in the large form, first noticing the missing front leg, then the facial markings and lastly the enormously ruff that sat over his shoulders and down over his chest. "L_lord Sesshomaru?" she stuttered in a small voice.

Realizing he should acknowledge her question he inclined his head in the clone of a nod, and let out what he considered at least to be a deep comforting grumble.

It worked this time as a huge grin split the young child's face.

"Y_you're a puppy Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked happily, he found himself suddenly and inexplicably shaking his head quite violently in denial. This only seemed to make her giggle even more.

"Lord Sesshomaru is no puppy you foolish girl, you should know better by n_" Jaken was cut of by a heavy paw knocking him to the ground and falling on top of him.

Rin's giggling escalated into get peals of laughter, hunching over he crawled a little till he encircled her tiny form. He could feel her relax deeply into his belly fur. Now warm and dry. Still giggling a little.

* * *

As the night grew darker and the storm more violent Sesshomaru lay awake. It was so unlike him to be this way, protective and caring, especially for a weak human girl-child.

He snorted with exasperation. He could still feel Jaken struggling weakly under his paw. He'd made sure that the toad could breath and he was out of the rain so he couldn't exactly die.

He tensed suddenly, a growl forming in his throat, there was someone watching.

Sesshomaru hadn't thought really, about how exposed he'd made himself, anyone looking for an opportunity could strike now.

He barked a warning, echoing through the trees like a roll of thunder. Another when the presence didn't fade.

If something happened to him, what would happen to Rin.

The growl the clawed it's way out of her throat was vicious enough to make any demon's hair stand right on end. But the presence didn't fade. Ice cold fear knifed through his chest, he curled slightly tighter around the human girl-child and hunched prepared for an attack.

Out of the misty rain he saw a great demon approaching, it wasn't till it was closer that he realised how familiar this form seemed.

"Sesshomaru," the demon called and when he realised, it was his father.

"Sesshomaru," he stated again, looking at him now and walking slowly closer, till Sesshomaru could see his face clearly.

He looked, happy.

Or at least pleased, "Sesshomaru, you," his voiced faded out and in again.

"Proud, you," Inu Tashio was still fading in and out, but Sesshomaru was starting to put the words together and he was at a loss, his last meeting with his father hadn't ended on the best terms.

"I am, proud of you Sesshomaru," finally a complete sentence, and, as though that had used up the last of whatever strength he was using, he vanished.

Leaving only a bright spot in Sesshomaru's vision and a heavy feeling in his chest. The sound of the rain faded back into his ears and he was still shocked to stillness.

Why?

He felt Rin shift in her sleep, comforted and peaceful.

Rin.


End file.
